Marry Me!
by Canadino
Summary: ...In which Mukuro asks Basil to marry him and Basil says yes...what's left is to meet the parents! Or at least the Master and his family...6984, implied 1827


**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: ---

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Marry Me?!

It started out as a spontaneous day already, with Mukuro coming out of nowhere to snatch Basil away, and the sun was constantly coming in and out of view and the shadows in Kokuyo Fun Land kept darting across the floor so it was no surprise that Mukuro broke the silence with a sudden, random, "Will you marry me?" and in step with this spur-of-the-moment, Basil said, "Yes," and that was that.

Of course, it was a few days later when both realized that neither were drunk or stoned at the time and it was a legit marriage proposal and Mukuro did in fact mean it and they had been together long enough that Basil's quick answer was genuine. It was a rather unofficial proposal with no rings or other outward signs that would give their personal relationship away – after all, the mafia could always change and personal feelings were discouraged. It wasn't personal – it was just business. Then again, Mukuro was a rogue in regards to the mafia and Basil was in as much danger from him as Tsuna was. So now what?

Easy – meet the parents…or rather, the Master and his wife.

"Why are we here?" Mukuro hissed. Due to the lack of formal clothing, Mukuro was in his usual Kokuyo school uniform but it was washed, pressed, and relatively neater looking than usual. The two were standing in front of the Sawada residence, both waiting for the other to initiate entrance. Basil sighed to himself and turned to Mukuro with a 'what-can-you-do' expression.

"'Cause it's tradition. You have to meet the parents. Yours are dead and I don't know where mine are…so this is the next best thing."

"Why can't we just elope or something! Then less people would know about it. Besides they don't know we've been together anyway – we can't just really barge in and say, 'Hey, we're getting married!'"

Basil looked at up at him with patient eyes. "Please, Mukuro. We're already here and I care about them enough that I want them to know, regardless of what happens." He watched the illusionist's doubt show blatantly on his face. "Please."

Taking a moment for his pride, Mukuro sighed before running a hand through Basil's hair. "Oh, effing alright. Just for _you_."

"Thank you, Mukuro." Basil was about to show his thanks properly when the door opened and Tsuna appeared in the doorway, looking startled for a moment. "I thought someone was out here." Then, as if realizing Mukuro was really there in the flesh, almost jumped back. "Dad! Mom! Basil's here!"

"I'm here too," Mukuro grumbled and allowed Basil to pull him in the house. Reborn appeared at the stairs, watching Mukuro carefully as Tsuna attempted to merge with the shadows. Mukuro didn't blame either of them; he hadn't given them much for them to trust them. His first impression happened to be one of homicidal tendencies. All they had to do was keep their traps shut so he could easily charm the Master and his wife into giving him Basil's hand in marriage. It should be easy. This 'Master' guy couldn't be that hard to break after all.

He had only seen Iemitsu once, and that was when he had asked him to be the Mist Guardian. Iemitsu was rather well dressed at the time so when said man came out from the kitchen in nothing but an undershirt and boxers, all premade images and plans flew away in a breeze.

"Basil-kun! How nice to see you again!" The Sawada residence was already quite small and along with the babies and now Iemitsu, there was no room for Basil, who had been bunking with Gokudera and occasionally Yamamoto. The Master seemed shameless as he almost ignored Mukuro completely and enveloped Basil in a bear hug. In his boxers.

_Get your hands off my fiancée, you hentai old man!_ Being the charming older man, though, Mukuro kept these thoughts to himself; if the Master's wife seemed okay with it, then it must be okay…although Iemitsu was staring at him while hugging Basil, so he wasn't sure what was up with that. It took him careful self-restraint to stop himself from launching a violent attack when Iemitsu decided to relive the Italian days and greet Basil with a kiss on each cheek. He supposed he shouldn't be too jealous, though, since Nana did the same.

"_The Master can be…a bit eccentric. Don't worry about it_." Yes, it was what Basil said, but he couldn't just stand by and watch his fiancée be practically molested? Thanks the heavens that greetings didn't take long and Mukuro could regain his…ahem…

Iemitsu couldn't ignore Mukuro forever. Finally straightening up, he turned and stared past Basil. "Hello, Mukuro."

_Don't hello me you hentai old man, if it were up to me, we wouldn't be here but Basil insisted_. "Hi."

"So what brings you two here?" Nana asked, perky and cheerful as ever. Mukuro could almost feel the eyes of Tsuna and Reborn at his back and for a moment wanted to just get it over with quickly and say, "I'm marrying Basil whether you like it or not. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

But Basil would be unhappy with him and the whole thing might be called off.

"We wanted to discuss some pressing issues," Mukuro managed with a smile, although a rather strained one as Basil could tell.

Iemitsu stared at him for a moment and Mukuro wondered if the old man even knew what he was talking about. He was about to repeat it when the Master grinned suddenly. "Well…whatever it is you need to say, it would be an ideal time to talk about it after dinner! Won't you stay?"

Frankly, this whole house was grossing him out. The parents were happy idiots, not to mention the dad was a budding pervert. The son was deathly afraid of him. The home tutor looked ready to beat the shit out of him. Not to mention he hadn't seen the poison-cooking woman Bianchi and the two babies that also bunked here. Gads, if he had to deal with them for the whole _night_…

"_The Master really likes the idea of family, so that's why he likes being with his own. So don't be all loner when you meet them. At least try and act interested."_

Basil's tips were becoming harder and harder to follow. Especially when Lambo came sprinting out of nowhere and leapt on him, screaming, "Pineapple head, pineapple head!" I-Pin came up behind him and attempted to pull him off Mukuro as a courtesy, which resulted in more hectic screaming.

Mukuro didn't know if he mentioned it before, but he really hated small children. Iemitsu was watching him interestedly and not putting up any effort whatsoever to help him. That man…although he was already ticked off and Basil was starting to step in to intervene, he'd show that hentai. He'd prove he was man enough for Basil. Carefully plucking the mysteriously sticky brat from his arm, Mukuro held Lambo up. "Hey. Don't run around the house and cause trouble for maman."

Tsuna didn't know if he heard correctly. Did Mukuro just call his mother 'maman'?

Not looking sorry at all, Lambo smirked instead. "Tsuna-chan's told me all about you, pineapple. How you're a crazy mass murderer. I'm surprised you didn't kill Basil-chan already. Get outta the house!" Attempting to punch Mukuro, although the latter had a hold of him at a distance, Lambo thrashed around. Deep breaths. It was only for a night.

"Wanna try me?" There was no mistaking Mukuro's murderous intent and Basil sighed inwardly. There was no preventing the true Mukuro from coming out, even as much as they rehearsed the worst case scenario. Plucking Lambo from Mukuro's grasp, Basil placed him on the floor again, saying, "Why don't you go play outside with I-Pin, Lambo-kun?"

Giving Mukuro a nasty glare, Lambo turned to walk away before suddenly whizzing around and kicking him in the shin. Sprinting off full speed laughing his head off, Lambo just managed to escape the sure death he would face when Mukuro found him alone later that night.

"The babies can be quite a handful, I'm so sorry," Nana said quickly, hurrying off to scold Lambo. "I have some tea in the kitchen…dear, can you get it for everyone?"

"Sure thing, Nana-chan!"

As Tsuna went to help his father and Reborn again mysteriously disappeared, Basil leaned up to Mukuro. "Sorry about that. I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Hmm. Well, tonight's just going to have to make up for that, eh?" Mukuro smirked until he saw Basil's face fall for a moment. "Please don't tell me."

"Yeah."

"Iemitsu's all for abstinence."

"…Yeah."

"But we've already gone that far."

"This is his house."

"Basil!"

Before Mukuro could launch into an argument about celibacy and who should really be doing what, Iemitsu and Tsuna appeared in the dining room just catching the two together. Quickly springing apart like 'no-we-were-not-just-having-a-moment', Basil came forward to help Tsuna, who was being clumsy as usual with the teacups.

"I heard from around that you're from the next town, Mukuro. What's that like?"

"_The Master is a bit partial to small talk…don't let it get to you, though."_

After what seemed to be about half his life spent on a discussion about the weather, politics, and personal preferences, Mukuro could breathe easier when dinner started. At least they were near done and after the meal, he could just spring it on them and whisk Basil away where celibacy was not celebrated. Like life, things played out not to what Mukuro (or even Basil) expected.

Halfway through dinner, Iemitsu held up a bottle of sake and shouted, "Celebration!"

"For what?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Grinning, Iemitsu started pouring a generous amount for him and Nana, then changing his mind, started some for Reborn and Tsuna. Finally, turning to Mukuro with a challenging look on his face, Iemitsu waved the bottle around. "Do you drink?"

Mukuro glanced at Basil for a sign but the Italian was just as wide-eyed as he was. Basil had never mentioned alcoholism involved and it was a mixed bag. Was this some kind of test – was Iemitsu a stickler for the rules and discouraged underage drinking? Or was he one of those fathers who believes that life cannot be taught in school?

"A little," Mukuro lied. It wasn't a lie, technically…in this life he hadn't drunk as much as a previous life. It seemed to be a correct answer because Iemitsu poured enough sake to go around.

After numerous toasts and shouts of "Kanpai!", it was correct to assume that half the people in the room were smashed. Nana had stumbled out to check on the children and hadn't returned. Reborn was calmly feeding some food to Leon, although there was a sleepy look in his eyes. Tsuna seemed flitting between consciousness and unconsciousness and Basil was sleeping in an alcohol induced nap, leaning against Mukuro gently. Light weights. Mukuro downed another cup of sake and watched Iemitsu, who was getting louder and louder, carefully.

"Ah…family really is the best," the Master said loudly, slamming the third sake bottle down. He was now the only one drinking, so he was getting it straight from the bottle. "Take my advice, son, and get a cute girl, settle down, amend your ways…"

"This is the mafia we're talking about," Mukuro reminded him with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah…but still…marriage is…" Words slurring, Iemitsu took another long gulp. "What was I talking about?"

Well, maybe he couldn't really get a straight answer, but a drunken blessing was better than none, which was what they had came here for. "Basil and I want to get married. Can we have your blessing?"

When Iemitsu hadn't answered, Mukuro contemplated if he should repeat the question. "Are you drunk?"

"Yes…_yes_…" Iemitsu belched loudly and sighed contently, closing his eyes as if in sleep.

"Disgusting old man," Mukuro muttered to himself, putting the sake cup down and picking the sleeping Basil up bridal style. "We're just going to sleep now if it's alright with you."

"Over spaghetti…all covered with cheese…" Mukuro was fast, and his speed was tested while escaping the dining room while the man was still singing in a false falsetto. Stepping over Nana in the foyer, Mukuro whisked Basil off to an empty room he assumed they could steal for a night. Smelling the liquor still on Basil's breath, Mukuro sighed and lay the boy on a futon, turning to get his own. It had been a hectic day and he wasn't sure he was himself when he admitted that he was a bit glad he could get to sleep tonight…

"Mukuro?" The illusionist turned as he heard his name on a slurred voice. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a futon. Hopefully sleeping before someone blows up the house."

"A futon?" Shifting slowly, Basil patted the space next to him on the futon while trying to focus on Mukuro's three faces. "Why don't you sleep with me?"

"Ah, as much as I'd love that, bella, first of all, you're drunk."

"Drunk?" Basil chuckled and beckoned Mukuro closer. When the Mist Guardian knelt down to see what was wrong, he found a pair of unusually strong arms around his neck that pulled him to the floor. "When has that ever stopped anything?"

Chuckling at this change of events, Mukuro placed a brief kiss on the Italian's forehead. "You've never been drunk before, but this could work. Just don't go whining to me when you can't walk in the morning."

--

An odd but useful trait of his Tenth Generation Vongola boss body, Tsuna found, was that he recovered from hangovers rather quickly. Sure, it was two in the morning and when he came too, he was face down on the kitchen floor while everyone else was asleep. He didn't know why his mother chose the foyer to spend the night, but he may as well try to find his father, who was sitting outside on the porch staring up at the stars with the sake bottle still in hand.

"Dad?"

"Oy, Tsuna! How's the head?"

"Fine thanks." He paused for a moment, where in Iemitsu took a gulp of the sake. Man, he didn't know his father could put away that much. "Did Mukuro ask?"

"Yeah." Iemitsu nodded.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes, of course. You know I've always had my doubts about them but like you said, Basil's happy when he's with Mukuro so why the hell not. You know you could always go kick that guy's ass if Basil comes back crying. Ah…life." Iemitsu grinned as he brought the bottle up to his lips again. "Still…I was surprised you noticed first. I didn't know you were that perceptive, Tsuna."

Not knowing if he should be proud or insulted, Tsuna decided to remain silent. It wasn't that obvious at first…really, even he was confused to why Basil and Mukuro were spending so much time together. It was about the time when they had gone to the onsen and Gokudera had mused out loud why there was such an ugly bruise on Basil's neck did he really start paying attention. He didn't even want to _know_. But when he actually paid attention, the two were being so blatantly obvious…no one _couldn't_ notice.

After he had let it slip one day, Iemitsu and Reborn were on it instantly and Mukuro's marriage proposal had not gone unnoticed. They just hadn't expected the two to come ask for it so soon.

"How about you, Tsuna?"

"Hmm?" Jolting him out of his thoughts, Tsuna looked up at his father. "What about?"

"Your marriage. You know."

Flushing, Tsuna held up his hands. "Whoa, how did you know about Kyoko…"

"Not Kyoko. I'm talking about…" Iemitsu turned slightly with a smirk. "That boy with the bird. Hibari, was it?"

"Hibari-san?!" Tsuna's face, which was already red to begin with, darkened even more. "Dad…!"

"I don't think they know I said yes, though," Iemitsu mused, abruptly changing the subject. "I think Mukuro thought I was drunk…well…it's fun to mess with them. Mukuro went through a lot, I made sure of that. And he still stayed…I'll play with them a bit longer. It's fun watching them, isn't it?"

"…you're sadistic, dad."

"That I am, son."

There was a loud thump overhead followed by a soft groan, to which Tsuna looked up and quickly away. Iemitsu's smirk stayed as he brought the nearly empty bottle up to his mouth.

"Mukuro may be a tad bit sadistic himself," he chuckled.

Owari

--

Note: Aw. I'm not writing a marriage fic though. I may write an omake for an after thought. 6984 is so adorable, isn't it? It needs more of a fan base. And implied 1827 to ensnare readers…heh. A very odd Hitman Meet the Parents. I haven't updated my drabshot collection in a while…review, please. Or I will make Iemitsu pedo on you too.


End file.
